This invention relates to a method and apparatus for feeding a new type of cartridges that make it possible to collate the film in each cartridge with corresponding photoprints at a print finishing station after the film in each cartridge has been processed in a photoprinter.
After being printed, a conventional 135 film, which is housed in a patrone, is cut to a plurality of strips each having six or so frames, put in a negative sheet and discharged for each customer at a position near a printing unit.
A sorter is used to feed prints to a position where an operator for finishing the prints is stationed. If it is necessary to finish the prints and collate the prints with corresponding cartridges, the operator has to carry negative sheets discharged at the printing unit to the position where prints are discharged.
Unexamined Japanese patent publication 7-36120 discloses a photoprinting processor for processing films stored in new type cartridges. This processor includes a rotary table mounted on a base. A plurality of cartridge holders are provided on the rotary table. A scanner unit and a print/exposure unit are provided across the rotary table from each other along a first line connecting two diametrically opposite cartridge holders when these two cartridges are at predetermined positions. A cartridge feed station is provided on the base along a second line perpendicular to the first line.
When any two diametrically opposite cartridge holders are moved into alignment with the scanner and print/exposure units, films in the cartridges held in these two holders are fed into the scanner and print/exposure units and then wound back into the respective cartridges.
To feed film into these units, the spool of the cartridge held by each holder is turned to feed a film end into a film guide. When the film end is caught between driving and pressure rollers provided in the film feed path, the film is fed by the rollers. When the film is completely pulled out of the cartridge, an end mark impressed on the film is detected. When the end mark is detected, the film is wound back into the cartridge.
When a film has been printed in the photoprinter, the film is wound back into the cartridge. The cartridge is then returned to the cartridge feed station and discharged. In this arrangement, too, an operator has to carry film cartridges to the print discharge station, as in the abovementioned earlier photoprinting method.
Films stored in new type cartridges can be fed into processors by setting cartridges one by one in the respective cartridge holders on the rotary table. But since new type cartridges have been developed so that they can be automatically fed into processors, it is desirable to feed them automatically from the cartridge storage space by a carrier.
But in the abovementioned conventional arrangement, an operator has to carry new type film cartridges to the print discharge station. Since many cartridges have to be manually moved one by one to the print discharge station, efficiency is extremely low.
An object of this invention is to provide a method and apparatus for feeding film cartridges in which film cartridges are transported to a print collecting station after they have been fed into and out of the photoprinter so that film cartridges can be collated with prints with high efficiency.